Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antifungal composite, particularly an antifungal composite comprising an antifungal agent and β-cyclodextrin surface-modified with a long carbon chain compound, wherein the antifungal agent is clad in β-cyclodextrin, and the antifungal composite may be used in a resin sheet to enhance the antifungal effect.
Description of the Related Art
β-cyclodextrin is a cyclic oligosaccharide of seven glucopyranose units consisting of (α-1,4)-linked α-D-glucopyranose units. β-cyclodextrin is white crystalline powder, odourless, slightly sweet, and can be dissolved in water, melting point between 290-305° C. β-cyclodextrin contains a lipophilic central cavity and a hydrophilic outer surface, which has been estimated to be similar to character of a surfactant, and has a emulsification for water and oil materials. The central cavity has hydrogen atoms and ethereal oxygens of the glucose residues, which gives it a lipophilic or nonpolar character. β-cyclodextrin can form composites with various compounds, e.g. antifungal agents. In these composites, β-cyclodextrin are mainly used to increase stability, solubility, sustained release of inclusion, emulsification, anti-oxidation, anti-decomposition, heat retaining, moisture-proof and have the effect of shielding odors. Therefore, β-cyclodextrin can be used in antifungal package materials for food products.
At present, there are two methods of β-cyclodextrin using in antifungal package materials for food products. One forms a composite by β-cyclodextrin and an antifungal agent firstly, and then the composite is added to a food product package material, e.g. resin material to form an antifungal resin sheet. The antifungal effect can be produced by sustained release and migration of the antifungal agent from the composite. Another carries β-cyclodextrin on fiber package materials firstly, and an antifungal agent is clad in β-cyclodextrin. The antifungal effect can be produced by sustained release of the antifungal agent.
The antifungal effect may be produced only when the antifungal agent contacts with thallus. However, as the antifungal composite mixes with the resin material, the release of the antifungal agent of the antifungal composite somewhat may be shielded. Therefore, it can enhance the antifungal effect by increasing the surface contact area of the antifungal composite. It has been found there is not any existed publication relating to a product, e.g. an antifungal resin sheet manufacturing by an antifungal composite comprising an antifungal agent and β-cyclodextrin surface-modified with a long carbon chain compound, wherein the antifungal agent is clad in β-cyclodextrin.